


Blood and Fangs

by Bluemary



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: “Sei un vampiro”.“Pensavo che a quelli come voi venisse insegnato come riconoscerci”.“Non c'è nulla di divertente”. Serrò i pugni, rifuggendo il ricordo di tocchi roventi e parole proibite mormorate in un silenzio carico di segreti e di quel ghigno emblema delle notti passate. “Sei un vampiro, lo sei sempre stato, fin dalla prima sera che ti ho visto”.Cassidy gli sorrise in un baluginio di denti bianchissimi, e questa volta Jesse non poté fare a meno di notare i suoi canini.“E cosa vuoi fare, Padre? Ucciderai anche me?”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Awakening**

 

C'è sangue nella sua bocca. Sangue e qualcos'altro. Un lembo di stoffa, forse un fazzoletto.

Si sforza di muoversi per alzarsi e riaprire gli occhi, ma il suo corpo è troppo pesante, i muscoli non gli rispondono nemmeno e gli sembra che le sue palpebre siano state incollate assieme.

Perfino respirare gli risulta troppo difficile.

_Pensa._

I suoi arti sono come piombo, l'oscurità lo avvolge, fitta e tentatrice, quasi soffice in confronto al pulsare che lo coglie quando davvero cerca di recuperare un barlume di coscienza.

_Non arrenderti. Pensa._

L'adrenalina gli schiarisce la mente, un fiotto di vivida paura, perché adesso può realizzare di quanto sia pericolosa la situazione in cui si trova. Ha i polsi legati dietro la schiena, o almeno crede che siano legati, perché ci è sdraiato sopra da chissà quanto tempo e ormai ha perso sensibilità dal gomito in giù. Può ancora sentire le gambe, però, e lì non c'è alcun dubbio che qualcuno gli abbia bloccato le caviglie, usando una corda tanto ruvida che è certo di portarne il segno perfino sotto ai calzoni. Non ha più le scarpe, ma questo non importa, non adesso, quando la sua priorità è scacciare quello stordimento che gli appesantisce la testa, studiare la situazione e trovare una via di fuga.

Appellandosi al poco di energia che gli resta, si volta sul fianco, così da liberare le braccia intrappolate sotto il suo stesso corpo. Gli ci vogliono alcuni minuti prima di poter sentire di nuovo le mani, ma assieme a questa percezione lo raggiunge anche una scarica di dolore che lo costringe a serrare i denti sul fazzoletto che gli riempie la bocca.

C'è una corda anche attorno ai suoi polsi, e ha senso: chiunque si sia preso il disturbo di legargli le caviglie sarebbe stato un folle a lasciargli libere le mani.

Cerca di muovere le dita. Uno, due, dieci secondi focalizzato solo su questo pensiero. Ci riesce dopo una manciata di insuccessi, guadagnandosi un'altra stilettata rovente lungo i suoi nervi.

È ancora intero. Intrappolato e indebolito, con il corpo dolente e un mal di testa martellante che pare volergli spaccare il cranio in due al suo minimo tentativo di ricordare cosa accidenti gli sia successo per essere finito in uno scenario tanto inquietante, ma non è ferito.

Respira a fondo, aria fresca che sa di fumo, sangue e terriccio, e il suo stordimento diminuisce fino a quando riesce ad aprire gli occhi.

La prima immagine che arriva a mettere a fuoco è una faccia così familiare che può quasi ritrovare il gusto dell'alcol e delle sigarette, e la sensazione strana ma non davvero spiacevole della bocca di un altro uomo sulla propria lingua. Può quasi sentire dita agili farsi strada sotto ai suoi vestiti fino a trovare la sua pelle, e poi accarezzarla ed esplorarla e segnarla con le unghie finché lui non riusciva più a trattenere un gemito.

Ora, tuttavia, non c'è tempo per uno di quegli incontri proibiti che hanno stravolto la sua vita nelle ultime settimane, perché la faccia che incombe su di lui per una volta non sta sorridendo e quello non è affatto uno scherzo.

“Avrei davvero preferito che le cose andassero diversamente, _Padre_ ”, mormora il vampiro.

Lui cerca invano di rispondere, urlando maledizioni che vengono soffocate da quel bavaglio improvvisato.

E poi i suoi occhi colgono dei movimenti tutti attorno a dove giace legato e inerme, e Jesse realizza che quello sarà l'ultimo giorno della sua vita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1: Wandering souls**

 

“ _Avanti”._

L'aria era fredda, gli penetrava nei vestiti come tante lame di ghiaccio, ed era fastidioso realizzare quanto gli mancassero un fuoco e una zuppa calda, ora che si trovava in mezzo al nulla.

“ _Avanti, fallo”._

Aveva anche cominciato a piovere e presto si sarebbe ritrovato bagnato fradicio se non fosse riuscito a trovare alcun riparo, un pensiero preoccupante a cui permise di riempirgli la mente per più tempo di quanto sarebbe stato saggio concedergli.

“ _Sarà divertente”._

Probabilmente perché non voleva lasciare spazio a pensieri più insidiosi, soprattutto non a _quello_.

“ _Sai di volerlo”._

Jesse si coprì meglio con il mantello, nel tentativo di proteggersi dalla pioggia.

“Fai silenzio”, borbottò contro il vento.

Ma non sarebbe successo, _quello_ non taceva mai, soprattutto non quando lui si ritrovava da solo con i propri pensieri e gli incubi e il sapore di Tulip che ancora non era scomparso, nascosto in qualche preziosa piega della sua mente. Sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli già scompigliati. Aveva bisogno di un bagno, l'immersione in confortevole acqua calda che lo avrebbe rilassato e sarebbe stata in grado di sopire i vari acciacchi del suo corpo stanco, e del cibo che avesse un sapore diverso rispetto a quello di carne secca e pane ormai stantio, e qualcosa di forte per attutirgli i sensi e la mente, con cui il sonno sarebbe giunto senza difficoltà.

Si guardò attorno, sforzandosi di continuare a camminare un passo dopo l'altro, ma il cielo coperto di nuvole e la notte ormai vicina gli rendevano difficile vedere lontano. Tutto ciò che i suoi occhi incrociarono fu un deserto di terra arida e alberi scheletrici.

“E comunque qui non c'è nessuno”.

Gli ci volle un'ora per raggiungere quello che pareva un villaggio dimenticato nel mezzo del nulla e ormai il cielo era diventato così nero che aveva percorso le ultime centinaia di metri seguendo le luci all'orizzonte, senza nemmeno essere in grado di distinguere i suoi stessi piedi.

La locanda era piccola ma sorprendentemente pulita dall'esterno, piena di voci che forse erano troppo rumorose nella notte, come se i suoi avventori non fossero a conoscenza dei pericoli che strisciavano nell'oscurità. Nessuna guardia, nessuna sicurezza, troppi suoni ora che era calato il sole. Gli abitanti di quel villaggio erano dei folli, o almeno questa era la sua ipotesi migliore.

Si fermò davanti alla porta prima di tirare fuori la croce che portava nascosta sotto ai suoi vestiti, lasciandola pendere dal suo collo in piena vista.

L'ipotesi peggiore... beh, in quel caso non ci sarebbe stato più alcun abitante, entro il giorno successivo.

Sentì _quello_ fremere per l'anticipazione, riempiendo le sue vene con la calda eccitazione di una caccia assieme all'adrenalina che stava rimpiazzando la stanchezza di un corpo ormai esausto. Serrò le palpebre un istante, poi aprì la porta.

Nella locanda scese il silenzio all'improvviso.

Mentre si dirigeva verso il bancone, poteva sentire tutti gli sguardi su di sé. Uomini, qualche rara donna, una mezza dozzina di prostitute, perfino un bambino di neanche cinque anni. C'era sospetto sulle loro facce, occhi induriti dalla paura e mani che già si dirigevano verso la cintura, dove alcuni di loro avevano dei coltelli. Da quel che riusciva a vedere nessuno portava una spada, ma in quella sala c'erano venticinque persone, senza contare il bambino, e lui era da solo.

Poi dovettero scorgere la sua croce, perché il silenzio venne rotto da fruscii e movimenti carichi di tensione e bisbiglii, un'ansia frenetica che aveva preso il posto dell'imprevisto. Nessuno lo attaccò, e Jesse fu sollevato e deluso al tempo stesso.

Una volta che raggiunse il bancone, vi appoggiò la mano guantata, lasciando cadere un paio di monete d'oro.

“Voglio una stanza”.

L'oste guardò le monete, allungando subito il braccio per prenderle, poi colse la sua croce e si bloccò, impallidendo.

“Certo, subito, mio signore. Ho libera la camera migliore, è al primo piano, sulla destra”. Era pelato, un uomo magro e curvo, e i suoi occhi non si sollevarono dalla croce, nemmeno quando gli passò una pesante chiave. “Nient'altro? Cibo? Qualcosa da bere?”.

“Un bagno. Verrò qui a mangiare subito dopo”.

“Come desiderate, mio signore. Io... abbiamo dello stufato preparato in giornata, delle verdure e un pasticcio, e una caraffa del nostro vino migliore”.

“Bene”.

La promessa di cibo caldo e di alcol era estremamente tentatrice, almeno quanto la possibilità di togliersi i vestiti fradici e indossare qualcosa di asciutto e pulito.

Cominciò a camminare verso le scale, un passo pesante dopo l'altro, spinto dalla consapevolezza che sarebbe finalmente riuscito a riposare un minimo, mentre la folla non smetteva di seguire ogni sua singola mossa.

Lo temevano. Il pensiero lo colse con una punta di divertimento. Erano saggi in questo, ma vivere in un villaggio così piccolo e isolato, senza alcuna reale protezione... qualcosa non quadrava, o forse erano solo stati molto fortunati fino a quel momento. In ogni modo, presto o tardi sarebbero morti tutti.

“Mio signore... il vostro resto”.

“Tienilo, per ora”.

Sparì al piano superiore prima di sentire i ringraziamenti farfugliati dell'oste.

 _Sei così generoso con oro rubato_ , mormorò nella sua testa una voce familiare, voce di donna che era tutta malizia e ironia e gli strappò un sorriso.

Tanto ai morti non sarebbe servito.

La stanza era pulita, a dispetto delle sue aspettative. Non era nemmeno piccola, tanto che avrebbe potuto accomodare altre due persone oltre a lui. Il letto, comodo e spazioso, lo tentava, ma ogni pensiero di stendersi e spegnere la mente scomparve non appena una giovane serva giunse ad avvertirlo che il suo bagno era pronto.

Fu quasi un'ora più tardi che scese di nuovo nella sala, con abiti finalmente asciutti e più pulito di quanto non fosse mai stato nell'ultima settimana. Aveva già bloccato la finestra della sua camera e si era premurato di nascondere un paio di armi in posti che avrebbe potuto raggiungere senza difficoltà, più per abitudine che per reale sospetto di trovarsi in un ambiente ostile.

Se non altro, ora avrebbe potuto davvero provare a rilassarsi.

Nella sala c'erano meno persone rispetto a quando era arrivato, soprattutto avventori impegnati a bere in un angolo appartato, ma gli sguardi erano ancora tutti concentrati su di lui. Prese posto a un tavolino in penombra, ignorando sia la loro attenzione che i commenti bisbigliati di cui non riusciva a riconoscere le parole, o la tensione che aveva avvolto la locanda nel momento stesso in cui lui aveva fatto la sua comparsa. Che lo odiassero o lo rispettassero non aveva alcuna importanza, tutto ciò che desiderava era dormire per qualche ora e poi riprendere la propria ricerca.

Mangiò in silenzio, consumando un'abbondante porzione di stufato, metà pasticcio e una pagnotta, il tutto innaffiato da un paio di caraffe di vino. Il cibo era caldo e saporito, il vino forte, con un retrogusto piacevole da bevanda pregiata che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare in un villaggio sperduto.

Aveva appena finito l'ultimo bicchiere di vino quando un'ombra cadde sul suo tavolo. Sollevò gli occhi per incontrare quelli dell'oste, mentre i mormorii nella sala si spegnevano in un silenzio carico di attesa.

“Posso... posso chiedervi perché siete qui? Un Inquisitore quale siete voi, che viene a visitare il mio villaggio...”

_Inquisitore. Se solo sapessero._

La croce divenne all'improvviso più pesante, come un cappio ardente e soffocante attorno al suo collo. La toccò con la punta delle dita, reprimendo l'impulso di nasconderla di nuovo sotto ai vestiti.

“Sto cercando qualcuno”. Fece un mezzo sorriso per il modo in cui l'oste era divenuto rigido come una statua. “Non preoccuparti, intendo qualcuno di vivo. Una donna”.

L'oste annuì, ostentando una seria concentrazione che non riusciva del tutto a nascondere il sollievo.

“Ha capelli neri, ricci, è della mia stessa età e si fa chiamare Tulip”.

“Non penso di aver mai incontrato una donna con quel nome, ma non ne sono sicuro. Ho visto molte donne che corrispondono alla vostra descrizione, però”.

Jesse sorrise.”

“Credimi, se tu l'avessi incontrata lo sapresti”.

Non disse nient'altro e l'oste non osò ricercare una conversazione, lasciandolo alla sua solitudine dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio e un saluto mormorato con voce incerta.

Quando finalmente raggiunse il letto, era così stanco che non si spogliò nemmeno. Si limitò a calciare via gli stivali e a buttarsi sul materasso, e per una volta scivolò nel sonno nel giro di un minuto.

 

_Svegliati._

Fuoco. C'era fuoco. Fuoco e urla e canti.

_Svegliati._

Tulip. Stava urlando – _non osate toccarla, figli di puttana, vi uccido tutti!_ – era spaventata e in pericolo, una consapevolezza assurda se riferita a lei, e non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare.

_Ora._

E poi lui stava bruciando, fuoco liquido che si diramava in tutto il suo corpo, riempiendogli le vene di un'agonia mai sperimentata prima, in un'oscurità più profonda della notte.

_Svegliati ORA!_

Fu in piedi in una frazione di secondo, le dita già strette attorno all'impugnatura del pugnale che aveva nascosto sotto al cuscino.

C'era qualcun altro nella stanza, un'ombra a soli due passi da lui. Ci girò attorno, aspettando che i suoi occhi si abituassero al buio, usando la luce della luna che trapelava dalla finestra per scorgere la forma del folle che era stato sul punto di aggredirlo.

Lunghi capelli sporchi, spalle larghe, stivali e qualcosa che pareva un mantello stracciato.

L'uomo – no, non un uomo, non più, solo la perversa imitazione di ciò che un tempo era stato qualcuno di vivo – sorrise, mostrandogli i canini più lunghi del normale.

“Mi piace quando la mia preda vuole combattere,” gli disse.

E poi gli fu addosso in un istante.

 

 


End file.
